


A Hundred Years

by Vanya



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Birthday, Death, M/M, Sad, Sweet, post-456, song-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya/pseuds/Vanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fiction to 311 "Love Song"</p><p>My art</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Years

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again_

“I can remember everything. Everything you said. Everything we did together.” Jack shifted his feet a little as he looked down at the stone. “I remember what you told me, before you died there in my arm. That in a hundred years I’d forget you. Well sweetie, guess what today is.” He said gently laying down the white roses that he had brought with him.

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am fun again_

Jack sat down in front of the stone and smiled as he moved his fingers over the etched name. _Ianto Jones._ His eyes started to sting from the tears welling in them. Lowering his head he laughed a little and wiped the back of his hand against his cheek. “Oh, you’d laugh at me right now. I’m being a sentimental idiot. Coming back here after a hundred years. But I come here every year. I hope you know that where ever you are.” He said swallowing hard. “Oh shit. I miss you.” He said in a soft voice that cracked a little as more tears fell from his eyes.

_However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you._

“I still remember the day you died. I have nightmares about it. Wake up yelling for you.” Jack shifted a little more and played with the petals of one of the white roses on the ground.

_“I’ll do whatever you want, but not him!”_

He frowned a little as he shook his head remembering the words. “Oh. I should have never gotten you into that situation. I know you suggested it. But I should have known better.” He spoke to the grave again.

_Whatever words I say, I will always love you. I will always love you_

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am free again._

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am clean again_

He reached his hand up again and stroked over the letters and numbers again. “I know you might not have believed me then, when I told you, but god, Ianto. I loved you so, so much. More than anything.” He said letting his head hang again. “I wanted to say it back. God I wanted to say it back.” More tears. His shirt felt soaked from all of them coming off his face. “Can I say it now and hope you forgive me for my lateness love?” He asked with a small chuckle as he spoke to the stone. “I love you Ianto. I always, loved you. Always. I’ll love you forever. No matter what.”

_However far away, I will always love you._

_However long I stay, I will always love you._

_Whatever words I say, I will always love you._

“Happy birthday darling.” He said softly as he moved to stand up, resituating the roses on the grave. He pressed his cool fingertips to the top of the stone and rubbed the back of his hand against his face again. “Be good. See you soon.” Jack turned on his heel and started to walk away from the grave once again. He’d be back on the day Ianto died with red roses. It was his way of apologizing for getting him killed. But he wasn’t lying when he told him he’d never forget him. He never would. As long as he was alive. Jack would come back here two times a year. Every year.

For the rest of eternity.

_I will always love you._

 


End file.
